


Victorian

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Lord Hiccup avait une vie des plus agréables. Marié à l'une des plus belles femmes de Londres, il détenait plusieurs entreprises industrielles, la fabrication de calèche, et la fabrication de véhicules motorisés qui faisait fureur. Il avait un magnifique manoir dans lequel se déroulaient les plus luxueuses et les plus prisées des réceptions. Sa femme lui avait également donné deux magnifiques enfants, une fille, Zephyr et un fils Nuffink. Lord Hiccup avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver.Or, il continuait de venir dans cette maison close.





	Victorian

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Comme d'habitude, monsieur Haddock ?  
Lord Hiccup Hamish Haddock le Troisième acquiesça et on lui donna la clé de sa chambre habituelle. Il remercia la réceptionniste et monta à l'étage.  
Lord Hiccup avait une vie des plus agréables. Marié à l'une des plus belles femmes de Londres, il détenait plusieurs entreprises industrielles, la fabrication de calèche, et la fabrication de véhicules motorisés qui faisait fureur. Il avait un magnifique manoir dans lequel se déroulaient les plus luxueuses et les plus prisées des réceptions. Sa femme lui avait également donné deux magnifiques enfants, une fille, Zephyr et un fils Nuffink. Lord Hiccup avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver. Or, il continuait de venir là. Dans cette maison close.  
Il enlevait généralement ses objets de valeurs, quand il venait là. Il allait directement à la réception et demandait une chambre, la même que d'habitude. Avec la même prostituée que d'habitude. Jacklynn faisait des merveilles sur lui.   
Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle entra.   
-Bienvenue à la l’île des Plaisir, monseigneur que puis faire pour réaliser… Hiccup ?  
-Bonjour.   
Immédiatement, Jack ferma la porte et enleva sa perruque. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.   
-Je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs jours…  
-Justement, à ce propos… J'ai discuté de toi avec ma femme.   
-Oh… Et alors ?   
-Elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes vivre avec nous.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Mais tu devras te faire discret. Nous avons un grand domaine. Tu t'occuperas des chevaux, avec notre palefrenier.   
-Tu vas racheter ma liberté…   
-Tu la rachèteras toi-même. Je vais te donner de l'argent que tu donneras à ta tenancière. En partant, tu monteras dans ma calèche. J'ai de quoi… Te faire enlever tes frusques. Arrivé au manoir, tu ressembleras à n'importe qui. Je te conduirais chez mon palefrenier qui s'occupera de toi. Tu auras une chambre personnelle et trois repas par jour, ainsi que…  
Mais Jack se jeta sur lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol, Jack sur lui.  
-Merci mon amour…  
-Jack tu dois comprendre que…  
Mais Jack l'embrassa et Hiccup fondit comme d'habitude. C'était bien le problème. Il était venu ici la première fois lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. Son cousin Rupert ne cessait de se moquer de lui, alors il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il avait demandé une prostituée et on lui avait donné Jack. Jack n'avait alors que huit ans. Il avait perdu ses parents et sans aucune famille pour s'occuper de lui, il avait choisi la maison close au lieu de la famine de la rue. Hiccup avait été son premier client et son seul amour. Au début, Hiccup avait été choqué de voir que Jack était aussi jeune. Mais son père, discrètement, lui avait expliqué que tout le monde n'était pas aussi chanceux que lui, et que certains ne naissaient pas dans les bonnes familles. Hiccup était alors revenu plusieurs fois pour voir ce qu'il devenait et en grandissant, Jack devenait de plus en plus beau. Et des premières fois maladroites s'étaient transformé en étreintes charnelles des plus affectueuses. Le jeune lord s'était pris d'affection pour lui et avait voulu lui faire la surprise de le libérer de la proxénète qui avait acheté ses droits. Mais la vie s'était mis en marche, l'empêchant pendant douze longues années de mettre son plan à exécution. Hiccup s'était marié, à la belle Astrid Hofferson. Si Hiccup n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack, il devait avouer que la belle Astrid ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait été ensuite réglé les affaires de son père en Norvège. Il était revenu quelques jours, le temps de faire un enfant à sa femme pour repartir pour aller enterrer son père et mettre en ordre ses affaires. Il avait rapidement fait un deuxième enfant à sa femme avant d'aller voir Jack en coup de vent et de repartir pour gérer la fondation de son père. Ensuite il y avait eu la guerre, et la maladie, Hiccup avait attrapé la coqueluche et avait mis des mois à s'en remettre. Et enfin, depuis plusieurs semaines, il était revenu au pays.   
Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'aller libérer Jack, mais si la personne avait eu des motivations malhonnêtes et avait décidé de rendre publique la chose -que le très respecté Lord Haddock fornique avec un homme- ça aurait été la fin de son empire. Même si Jack se travestissait en fille depuis quelque temps pour rentrer dans la norme -et parce qu'en tant qu'homme, aucun client ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire surprendre avec lui- ils se devaient de rester discret. S'il avait directement demandé à la tenancière de la maison close, Madame Green, elle se serait fait une joie de le faire chanter en échange de son silence. Finalement, il en avait discuté avec sa femme. Quelques années avant, il l'avait surprise au lit avec une servante. Astrid avait alors fondu en larmes en lui expliquant qu'elle l'aimait lui, mais qu'elle était également amoureuse de sa servante, qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle avait fait venir exprès depuis la maison de ses parents pour son mariage. Hiccup lui avait avoué la même chose, et leurs relations s'en étaient sorties renforcées. Il était amoureux d'Astrid, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack, c'était complètement renversant.  
Il lutta un moment pour se forcer à arrêter d'embrasser Jack.   
-Nous devons se dépêcher… Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il vaut mieux finir cette transaction pendant qu'il fait nuit.  
Jack l'aida à se relever.   
-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.  
-Je vais descendre. Et tu attendras quelques minutes avant de me suivre. Tu donneras l'argent à Madame Green et tu me rejoindras dehors, ma calèche est juste en bas de la rue.   
-Le conducteur ne dira rien ?   
-Non. C'est un de mes plus vieux amis. Le genre d'homme qui emporte un secret dans la tombe pour peu qu'on y met le prix. Il nous conduira jusqu'au manoir et nous serons en sécurité.   
Hiccup l'embrassa.   
-Tout devrait bien se passer.   
-Je l'espère, mon amour, répondit Jack.  
-Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps…   
-Tu as des responsabilités, c'est normal. Déjà tu as le temps de t'occuper d'un rebut de la société comme moi, c'est déjà bien.   
-Tu n'es pas…  
-Chut…  
Jack l'embrassa doucement.   
-Faisons vite. 

Quelques mois plus tard  
-Bon anniversaire, my Lord !  
-Joyeux anniversaire my Lord !  
-Bon anniversaire, mon amour…  
-Joyeux anniversaire, père !  
Hiccup sourit discrètement devant la surprise que lui avait concoctée sa femme. Elle avait réuni presque tous ses amis pour lui organiser une grande fête d'anniversaire. Le chef et le personnel s'étaient surpassés, faisant un des repas les plus délicieux qu'il n'ait jamais goûtés. La soirée avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et après que le dernier invité fut parti, Hiccup et Astrid mirent leurs enfants au lit. D'habitude, c'était aux gouvernantes de s'en occupé, mais ce soir, exceptionnellement, ils s'en chargeaient. Ils mirent Nuffink au lit en premier, puis Zephyr et finirent par se retirer dans leur chambre. Ils se dévêtirent et Hiccup prit sa femme dans ses bras.   
-Merci pour cette soirée, ma chérie.  
-Le plaisir était pour moi. D’ailleurs, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.   
-Ah oui ?  
-Bien sûr, ce n'est rien d’exceptionnel, car c'est un cadeau… Comment dire… Que tu te procures souvent. Mais étant donné que tu as passé la nuit d'avant avec moi, peut-être que pour cette nuit, la première de ta trentième année, tu voudrais la passer avec ton palefrenier…  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Bien sûr.   
Elle frappa à la porte de sa domestique, dont la chambre était adjacente à la leur et Ingrid ouvrit. Jack était avec elle.   
-Madame.  
Astrid lui sourit et retourna voir son époux.   
-Profite bien de ton cadeau, mon amour.  
Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant et alors qu'Astrid rejoignait sa domestique dans sa chambre, Jack entrait dans celle des maîtres. Quand Astrid referma la porte, Jack courut vers Hiccup pour lui sauter dans les bras.  
-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.  
Il l'embrassa doucement et Hiccup l'amena sur le lit. Il le déshabilla tranquillement et lui fit l'amour tendrement. Une fois rassasié, Jack se colla dans ses bras.   
-Tu es heureux ? Demanda Hiccup au bout d'un moment.  
-Heureux ?   
-D'être avec nous.   
Jack se redressa un peu.  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Parce que tu dois me partager avec ma femme…   
-Ta femme t'aime, et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Hiccup, avant, je faisais plaisir à toutes sortes de gens pour gagner ma vie, et il n'y avait pas que des enfants de chœur. La vie que tu m'offres est beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus à vendre mon corps pour pouvoir manger…  
-J'aurais aimé le réussir à le faire avant.   
-Eh, je suis encore jeune, contesta Jack. Je n'ai que vingt ans. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi. Et je vais les passer avec toi, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Même si j'ai dû attendre douze ans, ça les valait. J'aurais attendu l'éternité pour être avec toi…  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et Hiccup essaya de faire taire ses remords pour en profiter. C'était son anniversaire, après tout.


End file.
